


A Change by Time

by HanaMi33



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Family Feels, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaMi33/pseuds/HanaMi33
Summary: A story of one orc. That wakes up to find that he is chasing the same dwarfs all over again. The same thing happens all the time and every time he gets struck down by the elf.Will this time be different?
Relationships: Bolg/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	A Change by Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinterAssassin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterAssassin/gifts).



> My First Bolg and Legolas story ever! Woot!

Bolg had come across this very same scene every time. He has died by an Elvin blade. That was stabbed into his head ending his life. The shock of it was waking up back in time chasing the same dwarves.

That his father orders him to kill and to end the line. He obeys like the good son he is not wanting to defy his own kin. There had to be a breaking point knowing your own death. 

He welcomed it even knowing he has succeeded to kill the dwarf scum. Duty had always been achieved. That's the end of the line. There is no praise or even knowing if the war is one by his kind.

There is just darkness. He has stared death in the face for twentieth time. A repeat of cycle of dying. Then waking up again alive and chasing dwarfs. A never-ending cycle. 

He was even having a stare down with the elf scum that he fights in Lake Town. The only times were he feels alive. It was a thrill fighting the elf. The same steps he has taken over twenty times. The only merit to the repetitive actions of constantly being pulled back into the past.

The unknown of what happens since this elf kills him later on. It makes you question what would happen if things changed. 

That thought was crush after he his head is smashed against the wooden pole. Bolg forgot what it was he was thinking of at that moment. He would smirk. He made a move to walk away.

He stopped to turn around to watch the icy blue eye prince getting up from the ground. He watched as he backed into the wooden pole. He looked into the eyes of the elf.

That had a bloodied nose. He should have walked away. He should have lead the elf to chase after him. There was no reason for him to be here. Thorin Oakenshield was no longer here in Lake Town.

Fallow the path in the succession of ending the Line Of Durin. In these couple of seconds. Bolg only wanted to fight a bit more. He knew how it ended for him at the end of this journey.

He may be a bit selfish. The sound of blade clashing with his own. Thrill of the fight. The young orc just wanted to feel it a little longer knowing his inevitable end. 

He knocked the elf down once more. It was a small victory. He finally left feeling satisfied with the outcome. He rode the warg off getting Legolas to chase after him. 

* * *

The army Bolg was leading. He watched all his fathers followers march. He begins to question things. He only ever knows the fate of one dwarf. He kills with his bare hands. He knew exactly what to do and were to go leaving him to meet up with his father earlier to ambush them.

He remembers this scene on that rare occasion. Where he captures the blonde hair dwarf. It only happened once. He killed both dwarfs. He can see the proud look in his fathers eyes. He tightens his grip on the blonde.

He stands with his father looking proud. He looks at the face of Thorin Oakenshield. It was those blue eyes that made him think of the elf.

Then there was another realization that struck him. That he was only doing this under the orders of his father. 

Bolg pulled the dwarf forward.

“ **Kill him**.” Azog ordered. Bolg took his weapon.

“Run!!” The blonde hair dwarf yelled out. Bolg struck him hard from his back. He also knocked him out before he threw him off the edge. There was blood on his weapon. Azog looked at pleased before moving.

Bolg walked to go finish the other dwarf. He paused and made his way down to the blonde dwarf. He looked at the other. He booted him. 

The dwarf gasped out in pain. Who rolled to the side. Bolg stared at the struggling dwarf. He knelt down grabbing the dwarf. He lifted him up in the air. It was his chance to finish the dwarf off.

He would have done it if, he didn't already know the outcome of his fate. Death was boring. He lowered the dwarf. On to the ground. He left him. He heard shouting from the other dwarf. 

Then there was shouting from the female elf. He attacked her. It was short fight but not as thrilling as fighting with the elf male. He was at the familiar scene of having the dark hair dwarf at his mercy. 

He stabbed him. He didn't really put any force into the attack. It was the poison that is laced on his weapon.That knocked out the dwarf. 

Bolg dropped him to the ground. She elf attacked him once more. He was kicked off edge. Only to get the attention of the male elf who was going to end his life.

This is the last battle. The one where he knew his life would end. It was such a thrill fighting him.

This time maybe he will stay dead and not come back. One can only hope as he is knocked into the fallen tower. 

‘The battle is almost already over.’ He thought getting to last part where the elf takes out his twin blades. 

He felt the elf on his shoulder. He waited for the blades to strike him. He was ready. What caught the Orc off guard was being thrown to the ground.

Blade at his throat. The tower was breaking. He was pulled and kicked to the ground.

“I pity you Orc.” The elf stated. Bolg looked on in confusion. The tower fell apart and off the cliff.

“You are nothing more than a pawn to your fathers ambition.” He stated. Elf walked away from him sparring his life. That left him even more confused because he was supposed to die. Those blade were what killed him. He should be down there crushed by the tower.

The Orc watched as the elf was about to walk away.

“I don't want your pity, Elf scum, I want your head.” Bolg grabbed his weapon. He was stabbed by the blades from the elf and kicked off the edge. 

Bolg lay there staring up at the sky. He even tempted fate. He was still alive. Elf had spared him a second time. He did not deserve this chance. The infuriating part is that now he owes the Elf for saving his life. 

Bolg got up from the ground. He cracked a few of bones and groaned from the stab wound. He made his way back to find the elf or his father. It took a few minutes and some climbing.

He made it to his father. That was pinning Thorin down. Only for the dwarf to be saved by the elf. He watched as the fight between the elf and his father started. 

Bolg frowned. He had loyalty to his father and kin. Who raised him. He knew that sparing the lives of Durin. It was an act of betrayal. He thought his life was over. He was spared by the elf. 

Bolg walked over. Thorin was getting up from the ground. Bolg knocked him back. He grabbed the Elvin blade. Azog was pre-occupied with the elf. He moved closer.

He saw that his father had grip on the elf. He was about to kill him. Bolg thrust the sword into his back through his heart.

The tip came out from his chest. Bolg felt the weight of his father on his body. He gripped the blade tightly. 

There was an overwhelming sadness that came over him.

**“I'm sorry, Father..”** He said in his own tongue. The life of his father faded. Elf was set free from Azogs grip. 

Bolg sunk to his knees. The loss of his father made him think of his life growing up. He felt the pain of loosing him. He didn't feel any regret for saving the elf. 

There was a strange new feeling that he didn't understand as he pulled out the blade from his father.

He looked down at his fathers eyes that were still open. He closed them letting his father lay in peace. 

“Why did you do that..?” Elf asked. Bolg looked at the elf. He presented the blade to the elf.

“I am still in your debt for saving my life.” Bolg stated. The blade taken from him.

“State your name, Orc.” Elf glared at him.

“I am Bolg spawn of Azog.” Bolg stated. 

“Legolas Greenleaf Prince of Mirkwood.” Legolas handed the blade to Thorin. Thorin took the blade. 

There was anger in the dwarfs eyes. He went to attack him.

“He still lives” Bolg stated. Blade stopped at his throat. Legolas look ready to jump at the dwarven king.

“Your lying!” Thorin yelled. Bolg turned his head away.

“Go see for yourself..” He said. Thorin was quick to run leaving Bolg with Legolas.

“You spared the lives of the dwarfs?” Legolas asked.

“I did.” Bolg answered.

“Why?” Legolas questioned.

“I do not have an answer for that my prince.” Bolg said. Legolas turned away from him.

“...You should kill me chances are this time, I won't have to re-live my death.” Bolg explained.

“Come on, lets see how the dwarfs are.” Legolas lead the way. Bolg followed close behind. 

He was greeted to the sight of the dark hair dwarf being hugged by Thorin. The blonde hair dwarf was also there being embraced by his family. The dark hair dwarf being super emotional while gripping the blonde injured dwarf. 

“You saved us all, Thank you.” Thorin said with so much emotion. Bolg did not know how to react. He did however think of a time. Where he had been embraced by his father. 

Love of a family is different in his standards. He use to want to do anything to make his father proud. 

He would follow those wishes to his death, but it was different now. The only thing Bolg wanted to do was be by Legolas's side. He turned to the prince. He wanted to follow him until the end of his days.

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder if I should actually make a chapter story our of this, Hm ~


End file.
